You're a Country!
by kioku7
Summary: Just a few one-shots of AmericaXOc-Vatican!
1. Fatal Encounter

**Hey Guys! So a long time ago, I wrote a few stories and put them on my email to submit later. Well, I was going through my drafts just now and found that I had forgotten all about these! There are three AmericaXOc (Vatican) one-shots I wrote so far, so I'll be posting them here. I'll also put this on complete until my muse comes back for writing AmericaXVatican Stories, so... There? Anyway, here's the first one, where we meet little miss Vatican!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fateful Encounter<strong>_

"So let me get this straight," Germany sighed, rubbing his temples, "You have a little sister named Vatican City."

"Bella likes to be called Vatican, si." Italy nodded innocently.

" 'nd Vatican, along with her country, lives right here in Rome."

"Si."

"... 'nd she refuses to be in our alliance?"

"Si."

"Do you know how ridiculous this sounds?"

"...No?"

"Why don't you force her to join us? You'd easily overpower her!"

"I wourd rike to add that you are bigger than her. It wourd be easy, even for you." Japan added helpfully in the conversation.

"No, no. You don't understand, Vatican get's _very_ scary when she's angry~"

"Well, let's go talk to Vatican, then." Germany declared and marched off. Italy gave a terrified look, standing frozen in place while Japan followed after Germany. "Italy! Let's go!"

"T-this isn't such a good idea." Italy stuttered, scampering off to the two. Currently, they were in Rome, walking towards the mentioned country. Soon, they reached a sign that stated: 'Welcome to Vatican City! Enjoy your stay!' The three of them soon found themselves in the middle of the crowded city/country, right on the edge of a roomy plaza. Suddenly, one of the civilians recognized them.

"It's Italy, Germany, and Japan!" They shouted while pointing towards the trio.

"And it's the allied powers!" Another called, pointing in the opposite direction. True to their word, England, France, China, America, and Russia were standing on the other side of the plaza.

"Everyone clear out!" A third civilian commanded. Within seconds, the plaza was empty of anyone other than the allied and axis powers.

"What the- what are you bloody gits doing here?" England asked, irritated.

"Dude, weren't we following them?" America asked semi-loudly, so the axis powers could hear. England shot him a dirty look.

"We're here to find my little sister Vatican and get her to be in our alliance! Ve~" Italy replied cheerfully. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked as if he hadn't heard America before.

"Italy, you idiot." Germany groaned, face palming.

"A sister?" France asked curiously, a familiar glint in his eyes.

"You mean this tiny city is a country? That's so cute-aru!" China cooed happily.

"Country?" England asked in disbelief. A sudden mask of realization flashed across his face. "We have to find Vatican before they do." He informed the allies in a hushed tone.

"Why dude?" America asked, confused.

"So she can become one with mother Russia." Russia stated eerily, smiling.

"So she can join the alliance and then we would have some ground in Italy's capital!" England explained, still hushed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Italy asked loudly from across the way.

"Nothing!" The allies replied quickly. Germany stared with a confused, calculating face when realization dawned on him.

"We need to find Vatican now Italy! Where is she?" He demanded.

"Ve, Germany, you don't have to yell!" Italy cried back.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, dudes." America declared, stepping forward. "I choose you, go China!" China nodded and darted towards the axis powers with his trusty metal cauldron. Like usual, Germany and Japan got their weapons out while Italy frantically waved a white flag around. And like usual, Germany and Japan fell while Italy begged not to get hit.

Well, almost.

See, this time, before Japan was hit, he used his kantana to deflect the cauldron, making it crash into a fragile column on the side. This created a domino effect on the surrounding columns while China defeated Japan. Everyone watched as one by one, the columns crashed into each other. Finally, the last column started tipping over.

But then it was like a girl materialized out of thin air and stood in its way.

"What's going-" She was cut off by the voices of many from the eight of them.

"WATCH OUT!" They all seemed to scream in sync. The girl turned with wide eyes to the advancing column, but it was too late to move out of the way. Doing the only thing she could, the girl shut her eyes and waited for the crushing pain. Something warm wrapped around her waist and jerked her body forwards, spinning her slightly. There was no sound of a crash. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes to meet cerulean ones through horn-tipped glasses and sandy blonde hair. The now curious girl looked past him to see the offending column at an angle, and quickly realized the blonde was holding it up with an arm easily. _Easily._

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyebrows scrunching slightly in concern. The girl blinked at him and nodded slowly, dumbfounded. "That's good." He grinned.

"Thank you, sir." The girl replied in a light Italian accent. Now that chaos wasn't occurring around them, America got a good look at her. She wore simple blue jeans, black sneakers, and a yellow and white striped long-sleeved shirt. Her eyes matched her shirt; they were yellow too. She had brown hair put up in a terra-twist; a short, spiking ponytail.

"No problem, I mean it is a hero's job to save the damsel in distress, isn't it? And I'm America the hero, so it's only right." America could see the confusion cloud her eyes. He pushed the column away, and the girl in his arms flinched when it crashed into the ground.

"Well, for once, you really are the hero, America." England added, smirking. "Good job." America sent England a thumbs up and a cheeky grin before steadying the girl on her feet.

"Aw, look at her! She is so cute-aru! Just like this country!" China smiled cheerfully.

"Now France, go take this civilian to a safe place while we settle this out." America commanded, stepping forward to face the axis powers again.

"With pleasure!" France exclaimed excitedly, already next to the girl. "Let's go, madamemousel."

"Civilian?" Came the growl of the girl, completely ignoring France. She strode up to America, to which he spun around to her in reply. "Listen, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but I can handle myself!"

"Okay, whatever you say babe. France?" America called in response.

"Honestly, I can!" The girl repeated.

"Yeah, because that really shined through when you almost got squashed by a column." America retorted.

"I was caught off guard! It's not every day you hear of people fighting in the plaza!" She defended.

"Listen babe, this isn't a place to be right now for a normal civilian. You could get hurt."

"And I'm telling you I'm not just a-" She cut herself off, angry features disappearing and transforming into those of surprise. Slowly, the girl turned her head to the axis powers, where Italy was still frantically waving his white flag.

"I surrender Bella!" He shouted. "Please don't get upset!"

"...Italy?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

"Hey Bella!" He greeted cheerfully, stopping his surrendering movements. "Long time no see, right?"

"Yeah...long time no see." She repeated. "What are you-" The girl cut herself off for a second time and froze for a moment. She then sent Italy a fierce glare. "You brought them here, didn't you?" Italy flinched and hid behind Germany, who wore a calculating gaze again.

"You know Italy?" Russia asked with his eerie smile.

"Of course I do. I'm his sister, Vatican." The girl, now known as Vatican, shrugged.

"You're Vatican?" Germany asked, slightly surprised. He was expecting Italy's little sister to be small, like Sealand. But although she was a little on the short side, her size was that of a normal girl.

"Yes, I am. You got a problem with that?"

"No, no, not at all. I was just expecting you to be..." Germany trailed off, keeping his mouth shut.

"Oh I see! Germany here thought you were going to be smaller, Bella!" Italy smiled, "and I'm sure Japan here was thinking it too~" He added innocently.

"W-what? N-no, I-" Japan stuttered in embarrassment.

"Oh. Well, I have six words for you two then: Tourists. Lots and lots of tourists." Vatican smiled easily. "I get that a lot."

"So Vatican, do you want to join our alliance?" China asked, still smiling. Everyone tensed.

"Sure, why not?" Vatican answered after a moment or two, grinning back. Almost everyone fell anime style.

"But Bella, why don't you join us?" Italy whined.

"Because they asked first, Italy. She shrugged again.

"But Itary said he asked you earrier." Japan added, confused.

"...This is the first time I've seen Italy in a while..." Vatican replied.

"Italy..." Germany turned slowly to the country.

"...I'm sorry Germany! But Bella and I got into an argument last time and I was so scared that she'd yell at me again, so I didn't want to come because Bella can be even scarier than Romano and even you sometimes!" Italy shouted in apology. Germany and Japan sighed.

"Italy, that argument was a long time ago, I wouldn't get- whoa!" Vatican exclaimed, being lifted into the air and slung over someone's shoulder. "What the heck America? Put me down! What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here before you change your mind!" He replied easily, beginning to leave the plaza with the allies.

"I'm not going to change my mind; I don't go back on my word. You don't have to worry." America didn't stop and continued walking away.

"Then I'm taking you away before the axis powers decide to kidnap you! That's what hero's do."

"Darn it America, put me down! I can walk on my own!"

"Bye Bella!" Italy called cheerfully, waving. "Have fun with your new friends!"

"Itary, you sister has just been taken by the enemy." Japan frowned, confused again.

"Put me down, America!"

"The hero's job is to save the damsel in distress! That's what I'm doing!"

"Bye bye Bella! Ve~"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the end of the first one-shot. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	2. Ass Back Home

**So, this is the second one-shot, and it's a songfic! (My first really) As soon as I heard this on the radio about a month or two ago, I immediatley thought of AmericaXVatican like this! So, without further Ado~**

**BY THE WAY:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hetalia Characters, only Vatican/Bella Vargas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ass Back Home<strong>_

Currently, Bella Vargas was driving home from work when a song came on the radio. The name of the song was 'Ass Back Home', and she couldn't help but think of a certain someone.

_I don't know where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close _

_I don't know where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home _

It's been a month since she last talked to her best friend and boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones. He had joined the US Navy almost a year ago, and Bella missed him terribly; not to mention worried non-stop. She didn't know where he was currently; last time he said he was somewhere in Pakistan. She just wanted him home and safe in her arms, where she knew he couldn't get hurt, where he wouldn't get hurt because she wouldn't allow it.

_We both knew this type of life_

_Didn't come with instructions_

She could relate to what the song was saying. When Alfred told her he joined the Navy, she didn't know what to think. She was proud of him for wanting to defend his country and all, but the thought of him possibly _dying _on her made something twinge in her chest painfully. It still does.

_So I'm trying to do my best_

_To make something outta nothing_

Both of them tried to keep in close contact, really they did. Bella never missed a call when she saw the number was from satellite, meaning it had to be Alfred. She never ignored the ringing, even when it was three AM and she had work in the morning.

_And sometimes it gets _

_Downright shitty in fact_

_When you call and I don't even know_

_What city I'm at _

Or what day of the week in the middle of the month

_In a year I don't recall_

Lately, their calls had been getting shaky; Alfred said they've been moving around in the last few months and everything's been busy. Last call, he didn't even know where he was or what time it was in either area.

_It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke _

_I told you I wouldn't be long _

_That was last November now December's almost gone_

_I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong _

Like Bella mentioned before, Alfred had yet to call, and it's been a month. Her life is gripped in anxiety, she can't sleep anymore knowing he might be hurt, or worse- ... It most likely wasn't his fault either, she doesn't blame him at all. But that still doesn't stop her slight panic attacks.

_I don't know where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door _

_For one more chance to hold you close _

_I don't know where you're going _

_Just get your ass back home _

Bella couldn't believe how much the song related to her life and feelings right now. That's all she wanted, for Alfred to return home safely, and do it soon. She knows she's being selfish right now, but she can't help it. The heart wants what it wants, right?

_And you been nothing but amazing _

_And I never take that for granted _

At that same moment, Alfred was listening to the song as well. All this time, the only thing that's consumed his thoughts is _her. _It's always been her. BellaVargas, his best friend and girl friend. He's painfully aware of her absence from his life; he's reminded every day. In fact, this song is a _strong _reminder of not only what he's going through, but what she's being put through too. And Bella's been more than amazing.

_Half of these birds would have flew _

_To coop but you, you truly understand it_

_And the fact you stood beside me _

_Every time you heard some bogusness _

_You deserve a standing o _

_'Cause they'd a just been over it _

He's more than positive any other girl he's ever been with would've dumped him before he left. But not Bella. Bella's special to him. She's supported him too, all along the way. She's put up with his middle of the night calls, and stayed awake too talk to him for the short twenty minutes that he had. Twenty minutes were never enough. There are so many things he wants to say to her and he wants to hear, but time is always their enemy. He swears, when he gets home (His and Bella's apartment); he's destroying _every single _clock they own.

_Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk _

_Like we don't hear what they saying _

_Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk _

_We'll just drive by and keep waving _

_Cause you and I above all that _

_Just let em wallow in it _

_Now they all choked up, yuck _

_Cause they be swallowing it _

Alfred's heard the advice given to Bella before he left from some girls that heard of her predicament. He was about to greet Bella when the group approached her. Curious, he stayed behind a corner, peeking out from behind. What they said was the same solution as he expected.

"Just break up with him. You could get a bunch of other guys and not have to worry about them dying off, or something like that. It's put too much stress on a pretty little thing like you."

And his Bella, his sweet darling Bella-

Punched that girl in the face.

He knows he's being cruel, but he couldn't stop the grin from growing on his face. And then she said the most amazing thing-

"Alfred is my _everything. _I'm proud of him for going to defend his homeland, even though we'll be apart. I'd never even think of leaving him. I don't care about other guys; all I care about is him. And I don't care about how I'll suffer from worry; I'll support him all the way through. If you say anything as absurd as that ever again about Alfred to me; I won't hesitate to break your face." With that, the group ran off in a hurry. Alfred could no longer hold himself back. He ran up to his girlfriend, spun her around, and kissed her full force, to which she responded to by kissing him back after she got over her surprise.

_I don't know where you're going _

_Or when you're coming home _

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close _

_I don't know where you're going _

_Just get your ass back home _

Bella couldn't stop thinking about Alfred. Why hasn't he called? Has something bad happened to him? Dear god, please let him be alright! She doesn't think she could handle it if he was hurt.

_No one holds me down like you do, sweetheart_

_You keep doing that, I'll keep doing this _

_We'll be all right in the end _

_Trust that_

_We put the us in trust, baby _

_Let's go! _

And he does think they'll be alright in the end. They trust each other, and they have a strong relationship. No distance will tear that apart.

_I don't care what you're after_

_As long as I'm the one, no _

Bella pulled into her driveway, where oddly enough her two brothers, Antonio and Feliciano, and her friends, Kiku, Ludwig, Arthur and Mathew (Who were both Alfred's brother's, but became quick friends with Bella after the first time they met.), Francis, Ivan, and Yao were sitting there, waiting for her.

_I don't care why you're leaving _

_You'll miss me when you're gone _

Actually, she lied. This happens almost every other day because somehow they're all off shifts and really bored.

"You know, I did give you guys a key to get into the apartment." Bella said, climbing out of her car. "You don't have to sit here all day."

"But we like it Bella! It's such a nice day out~" Her brother Feliciano smiled. She rolled her eyes and walked up to them, all the while noticing they were listening to the radio, on the same station she just was.

_I don't know where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home _

Bella faintly noticed Antonio trying to hide a video camera, but didn't think too much of it as she was used to her older brother's antics.

"Okay then, why don't we-"

"Bella!" She froze solid.

That voice...

It couldn't be...

She spun around so fast she thought she'd get whiplash.

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

Soon, yellow met blue eyes, and her gold orbs widened in shock. Bella dropped everything she was previously holding, i.e. her car keys and paper work.

"A-a-alfred?" She stuttered, not really processing what was happening.

"Bella." He breathed, smiling brightly. Tears blurred her vision and she found her feet running towards him, almost knocking him over in the force of her hug.

But he was ready for her.

_I don't know where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home _

"Al!" She cried, burying her head in his neck.

"Oh Bella." He nuzzled her back, hugging her tightly. They stayed like this for a few minutes; both could hear the cheering and laughing from their friends surrounding them. Pulling back, she stared into his cerulean eyes and smiled brightly, before leaning in eagerly, kissing him with all of her might. He enthusiastically returned it, and all of their pain, their sorrow, their happiness, their relief; was poured into the simple kiss, making it feel like it lasted a life time. Parting, she could only stare with a dumbstruck, teary smile.

"Al." She could feel the water blurring her vision, but she forced it away; she wouldn't miss any chance to see him, _here, _in front of her. And then his reply was perfect, somehow said in sync with the background song that she now knew was set up by her friends.

"I'm home baby."

~Extra~

The two of them, arms wrapped around each other's waists, walking into their apartment, giant group of friends in tow. Bella took one look around the apartment before gasping in surprise.

"What the hell happened to all of our clocks?" True to her word, from what they could see, all of the clocks, or things that could tell time, in their apartment were destroyed. Alfred gave her a sheepish smile.

"...Twenty minutes was never enough, babe." And then she only smiled before kissing him lightly in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>The extra was just a little snippit I thought would be funny to include. I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review to tell me what you thought! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


	3. 29 Signs

**This is the last one-shot I have for you guys, as well as the first one I wrote of them together, and the longest of them written together. Oh, and just os you guys know, where Vatican finds the Youtube video is where I found the youtube video surfing youtube. It was odd, but the list gave me the idea for this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters! Only Vatican! Neither do I own the 29 signs list! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 Signs<strong>_

It was a fairly boring day for Vatican. She had been stuck inside with nothing to do because it was believe it or not, _snowing_ outside. Not only snowing, but in a blizzard full swing. She's been cooped up for hours, lying on the couch and watching TV while surfing the internet on her laptop at once. It wasn't long until she found an odd, out of place video while she was listening to creepy songs. Why was she listening to creepy songs? Because, well, she's _Vatican. _Vatican City, especially their churches, has a lot to do with religious exorcisms and things with the paranormal. But what was the out of place video?

"Twenty-nine signs a guy likes you..." Vatican trailed out loud, tilting her head in confusion as it was right in-between top ten creepy anime songs and the dead silence theme song. Curiosity getting the better of her, she clicked on it. She winced as a country song invaded her speakers, she wasn't quite fond of them, but found the particular song tolerable.

**'1. He will ask if you have a boyfriend.' **The first one read. Vatican blinked a few times before a familiar memory played in her head.

_"Hey Vatican! Wait up!" One of her close friends/rivals/it's-a-complicated-relationships called, stopping her from walking in the hall. She turned to see America taking long strides to catch up with her. _

_"Hey America." Vatican nodded in acknowledgment and began walking next to him. "What's up?"_

_"Well I have to ask, for your sake of course, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked curiously. She froze for a split second in mid-stride. _

_"Why do you want to know?" She asked slyly, not meeting his gaze and looking straight ahead._

_"Well, France has been saying stuff like 'If Vatican has a boyfriend, I will split them apart.' Or something like that." America explained, mimicking France's accent. "I just wanted to give you a heads up."_

_"Oh, thanks America!" Vatican smiled at him now. He grinned back. _

_"No problem Vatican, I am a hero after all, so it'd only be right to save you from potential heartbreak." She rolled her eyes playfully at his reply. A few moments went by before she realized he was waiting for something._

_"Yes America?" She asked, turning towards him again._

_"Do you?" He asked expectantly._

_"Do I what?"_

_"Do you have a boyfriend?" _

_"Why do you want to know?" She repeated, smirking._

_"I just want to know!"_

_"And?"_

_"Please? It's eating away at me! Everyone's wondering." He explained._

_"...Your point here is...?" _

_"Vatican!" He whined, drawling out her name. _

_"Fine, fine, I'll tell you." She sighed, smiling and shaking her head. "No, I do not have a boyfriend."_

_"Really? Wow, that's surprising." America added, eyebrows raised._

_"Why is that?" Vatican asked curiously, looking straight ahead again._

_"Well, you seem like the girl that everyone wants." America shrugged easily. She blinked at him, and opened her mouth to say something when her cell phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was her brother, Romano._

_"That's my cue, I gotta go America. See ya!" She called, rushing off to the end of the hall. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she spun on her heel back to the blonde. "And thanks." She smiled, flushing slightly, hiding that small fact by turning around again and walking out of his sight. _

"That was weird." Vatican said to herself in real time, realizing she had paused the video. "Why would I remember that? ...Wait a minute; I'm not subconsciously comparing this list to him, am I?" She asked herself, groaning. She unpaused the video and read the second fact.

**'2. He will lean towards you in a conversation.' **Because of the first fact, along with the memory it came along with, she started going over her conversations with America in her head. In most of them, it did _seem _like he was leaning towards her...but that didn't mean anything. He was probably trying to get her to hear him clearly. Vatican moved onto the third one.

**'3. He stares at you a lot.' **Okay, that particular statement brought back another memory, too.

_It was a normal meeting that day with the Allies. Well, actually, no, no it wasn't a normal day. America, instead of being loud and hyper-cheerful, was calmer while everyone was arguing. Sure he would speak up and propose his sometimes ridiculous ideas, but he wouldn't argue back. _

_Another thing is that it looked like he had been staring at Vatican throughout the whole meeting, or at least something behind her._

_It seemed everyone noticed at their own pace one at a time, especially when America would keep staring even he was speaking up. Due to his odd behavior, the meeting was dismissed early. Everyone else had left the room; Vatican caught England muttering 'Bloody Git' under his breath as he walked out the door. The only two left were Vatican and America, and my god, he was still staring. She finally looked at him after a moment, and scowled in annoyance. His face was eerily blank as he gazed back, still focused on whatever he was staring at. She turned around; trying to see what was so interesting behind her. When she found nothing, she spun back around in her chair to frown at America. A few seconds of silence went by. Finally, Vatican snapped._

_"What in the world are you staring at?" She asked, irritated. America kept on staring until finally, a small smile began to form on his face. _

_"Chu~" He cooed in reply, closing his eyes and nodding his head forward before returning to his original position, but this time smiling. 'Awwwwww!' Her traitor of a mind cooed almost immediately, 'That's so adorable!' She blinked a few times and felt the heat rising up to her face. _

Vatican quickly read the next one, feeling a blush on her face from that recollection.

**'4. He does you favors.'**

_Vatican woke up one day with a nasty headache, followed up by a bad stomach ache too. She moved from her bed, straight to the couch, laying in silence as she tried to stop the pain. It was at that moment someone decided to bust through the door._

_"Good morning Vatican!" America almost shouted through her house. She moaned in pain and pulled a couch pillow over her face. "Vatican? Vatican, are you okay? What's wrong?" America asked frantically from right in front of her. She didn't notice him rush towards her when he heard her. _

_"Dear God America," She started, "Do you have to be so loud?" He squat down in front of her._

_"What's wrong?" He asked gently, softer in tone this time and actually listening to someone for once. _

_"My head... and my stomach... in pain..." She paused every now and then to try and calm her head, it was pounding. _

_"Did you try taking some Tylenol?" He asked softly._

_"Can't...Tylenol pills too big...can't swallow them even when their cut in half." She explained._

_"Well, what can you take?" _

_"Advil." He immediately shot up and raced towards her kitchen. She heard cabinet doors fly open. "America." Vatican called softly, wincing in pain. He was right next to her seconds later. "Don't...have any." She mumbled. "..Can you-" He was already outside, closing the door silently. She blinked at his sudden departure, and sat in silence for who knows how long. Before she knew it, she had dosed off on the couch. Sometime later, Vatican woke up peacefully and warm. She nuzzled her head into the heat source before she remembered that her couch shouldn't be this warm. Vatican raised her head to look around. Someone had placed a heavy, yet soft and comfortable blanket on top of her. "What the-" She was cut off when her head ache and stomach ache came back full force. Vatican winced and looked around again, trying to see if whoever put a blanket on her was still here. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on a glass of water with a small bottle of Advil on the table in front of her, along with a note. She took two little pills and gulped them down with water before picking up the note._

_"Dear Vatican,_

_I got you some Advil but when I got back, you were already asleep, so I left them along with some water for you. And, well, this note. Hope you feel better! Call me when you're okay so we can go do something!_

_~ From your bestest friend in the whole entire world, America the hero.'_

**'5. He is protective of you.'**

_"Vatican, careful!" America exclaimed, pulling her away from the burning stove. Vatican blinked up at him innocently. "You could get burned!" He added._

_"One little burn isn't going to kill me America. Why do you care so much?" Vatican asked shrugging._

_"Because I'm the hero! Heroes aren't supposed to let the damsels in distress get hurt, they're supposed to protect them!" _

_"Would you stop calling me that?"_

_"But you are, Vatican!"_

_"What is putting me in distress, America?"_

_"The big mean stove that's full of fire and that can burn you!"_

**'6. He will get jealous when you talk to other guys.'**

_"So Vatican, you will become one with mother Russia, da?" Russia asked Vatican one day after another unsuccessful allies meeting._

_"Um...What was that Russia?" She asked again in confusion. Become one..?_

_"Will you become one with mother Russia?" He repeated, smiling like he normally does. Fortunately, she didn't have to answer because America chose that moment to pop in._

_"Ha-ha, Russia, good one. You're funny, dude!" America laughed, throwing an arm around Vatican's shoulders. Russia's expression became slightly confused._

_"But I-"_

_"Ha-ha! Hilarious man!" America cut him off. "Well, we got to go, but tell us some more of your jokes again later, okay?" _

_"O...kay?" Russia was still confused. America grinned and dragged Vatican away. She noticed America sent Russia some sort of look when he thought she wasn't looking, but what the look was exactly, she didn't know because America turned his head. The only thing she was sure of was that when she looked back at Russia to bid him goodbye, his look of confusion turned to a look of shock._

_Russia hasn't asked her to 'become one with mother Russia' since._

**'7. He remembers everything you say.'**

_"Guess where we're going tomorrow?" America asked Vatican excitedly. She raised an eyebrow._

_"... McDonalds?" She guessed._

_"No- Well, yes- but that's not the answer I was looking for."_

_"Then what is?" She asked curiously._

_"We're going to Disney World!" Vatican blinked three times at America's eager declaration. _

_"...Isn't Disney World for little kids?" She asked again._

_"Well, Magic Kingdom is, but yeah, mostly." America shrugged._

_"Then...why?"_

_"Because you said you've never been to Disney, and tomorrow's our first day free in a while." America explained, smiling._

_"America... How do you remember that? I thought I told you a few months ago..."_

_"You did." America nodded, "I just happen to remember everything." Somehow, she had a hunch that wasn't the case._

**'8. He shows off to impress you.'**

_"America, what on Earth are you doing?" Vatican asked the sandy haired blonde._

_"Juggling." He replied simply. _

_"I can see that." She rolled her eyes. America was juggling three bowling pins and two traffic cones. "Why?"_

_"Is it impressive?" He asked in reply, focusing on the objects thrown in the air._

_"Yeah, a little, I guess." _

_"Then that's why. But Vatican, you should see how much I can lift! That's pretty impressive!" _

_"Don't worry America, I remember. You've shown me your super-human strength multiple times."_

_"And it's impressive, right?" _

_"Yeah...Just a little." Vatican didn't want to let him see how impressed she really was with his strength, but she was getting the idea that America could see it anyway._

**'9. He will hug you a lot.'**

Dear god, she couldn't count all of the times America had hugged her. Heck, it's part of their greeting! And they see each other almost every day!

**'10. When you're around, he acts immature with his friends and gazes over at you to see if it was funny.'**

That was basically the essence of America, except he does it on his own and doesn't look at Vatican every time, but she will recount a few times he looked over at her to see her laughing.

**'11. He will playfully tease you.'**

Again, since they're best friends, America and Vatican tease each other on just about everything. For example:

_"I am going to kill Finland!" Vatican exclaimed angrily._

_"You and whose army, city-state?" America asked slyly. Vatican gasped dramatically._

_"Shut up, burger brain!"_

**'12. He is always smiling when you're around.'**

America's almost _always_ smiling, and smiling brightly at that.

**'13. He will ask your friends about you.'**

_"How have you been, Italy?" Vatican asked, greeting her brother for their day together to hang out._

_"I've been good Bella. Surrendering like usual, eating pasta, playing with kitties. Life is good. What about you?"_

_"I'm good too Italy. Hanging around the boys so often has been... eventful." She laughed slightly at her choice of word to explain England's black magic schemes, France's womanizing, China and his super fast builders to make Chinatowns, Russia's evilness hidden under such an innocent face, and America's strange suggestions and best-friendship-ness._

_"Oh really? That's sounds like fun~" Italy smiled. _

_"Yeah, they're great." Vatican nodded, smiling fondly._

_"You know, that America guy's asked me about you." Italy added with a smile. _

_"America?...What'd he ask?" Vatican asked curiously._

_"Oh, nothing you need to worry about Bella~" Your brother still smiled, but this time she could tell it was a sly smile. _

_"Fine then, don't tell me... So how's the axis?"_

**'14. He will tickle you to hear you laugh.'**

_"You seemed depressed today." America pointed out, sitting next to Vatican on her couch. She never noticed him open her front door and walk in. _

_"You could say that." She sighed, eyes cast downwards._

_"What's eating at you, Vatican?" America asked gently._

_"I had another argument with Romano." Vatican replied simply in explanation. America frowned._

_"Again?"_

_"He has a knack for fighting." _

_"That's true... but he'll get over himself soon."_

_"Yeah, I know..."_

_"Hey now, come on. Cheer up! It's time to smile!" America cheered, trying to get the girl next to him to at least crack a smile._

_"I don't feel like it..." Vatican's shoulders sagged._

_"If you don't smile Vatican, I will be forced to use...well, err... force." Her lips twitched upwards slightly. _

_"You can't _make _me smile, America."_

_"You wanna bet?" He asked playfully, a competitive glint in his eyes. Vatican looked at him with a blank face._

_"Yes, yes I-" Suddenly she was tackled onto the couch from where she was sitting, America on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them upwards with one hand, while the other began poking her sides. "W-wait a minute-hahaha!" She began laughing when his poking turned into tickling. She tried to rip her hands out of his grip to get him to stop, but he wouldn't let go. "Hahaha! Okay-hahaha- You win! You-hahaha-win!" She laughed, mood brightened considerably. _

_"I know, but that doesn't mean I'll stop." He smirked evilly, pausing for a moment to answer her. Vatican gaped in surprise before he used both of his hands now to tickle her sides. Laughing hysterically, Vatican somehow managed to get up and pounce on America, so that he was lying on his back. "Hold on-" She didn't listen and tickled the American right back, so now both of them were laughed loudly. It was a fight full of laughter, and towards the end, the two of them layed there and tried to catch their breath._

_"Thanks America." Vatican smiled at him, head on his chest. He looked down at her and grinned._

_"Anytime Vatican. I always want to hear you laughing." He replied. She couldn't help but smile brightly and blush slightly._

**'15. He will follow you around.' **

Well, obviously. They _were _best friends/rivals/it's-a-complicated-relationships, so they usually found themselves doing almost everything together. Vatican's thoughts were interrupted when her phone began to ring. She glanced at the I.D. before picking it up.

"Hey America. What's up?" She asked, cradling the phone in-between her shoulder and head while she used her hands to check her email.

"Nothing much Vatican. I'm just really really super bored. What are you doing right now?"

"Surfing the web, chilling on my couch, really bored too." She shrugged.

"Then let's go do something." He whined.

"Can't. There's a snowstorm outside, believe it or not, and I'm stuck inside until it ends."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He shouted over the line. Vatican winced at the volume.

"Completely." America sighed on his end of the phone.

"Fine, I'll go entertain myself." He replied dejectedly.

"Sorry Hero-boy. See ya soon, okay?" She asked. There was a pause with America. "...America?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just spaced out. But okay, I'll see you soon! Bye Vatican!"

"Bye America!" She hung up and put her phone back on the table, and then clicked back on the list, unpausing the video once again.

**'16. He will say your name a lot.' **

This was one of the things that puzzled Vatican. The first time they meant he called her 'babe' twice. After that, he didn't use any other name for her, but he was giving nicknames to everyone else. One day, her curiosity got the better of her and she asked him about it.

_"Hey America?" Vatican asked one afternoon while they were walking through New York City. "How come you have nicknames for everyone else?" She asked, slightly nervous._

_"Because I like your name, Vatican." America replied almost instantly. If he noticed her nervousness, he didn't say anything about it. "I could say that name all day. But if you want me to call you babe again, that's fine with me." America added slyly. She flushed a little._

_"No, Vatican's fine."_

_"Oh, now I _have_ to call you babe. Or princess, I haven't decided yet."_

_"Please don't." She groaned._

_"Too late~ You're the one that asked about it!"_

**'17. Watch his friends...Do they grin at him when you walk past them?'**

...Now that she really thought about it, she _did _catch England and France smiling every so often at the both of them. ...But that's normal.

**'18. He might act nervous around you.'**

Okay, this was a definite no for America. Other than a few times he would slip up and say something in the way he didn't mean it and/or the subject of horror would come up, America never really got nervous. Well, there was that _one _time when Vatican and America got into a really big argument, to which the reason she can't remember, and Vatican threatened to go join the Axis powers. It was right as the words left her mouth half-heartedly when America's whole demeanor changed, and he began apologizing endlessly to her, begging his best friend not to leave.

**'19. If you can choose seats, he will always sit by you.'**

Well, duh. If he sat next to anyone else he told her he'd die of boredom, because apparently, everyone else is a spoilsport.

**'20. He will text you a lot.'**

...This kind of fell into the best friend category.

**'21. He will walk slowly beside you in the hallways at school.'**

Okay, maybe not at school, but on the way to the meeting halls, the two of them would slow down to finish talking about whatever topic they were on before the Ally meeting started.

**'22. He will call you for no reason.'**

...Vatican refuses to believe the call she got from him ten minutes earlier was for 'No reason'. America was bored; he always called when he was bored.

**'23. He apologizes for the mistakes his friends make when they make fun of you.'**

_"I don't think you should be the one to talk, city-state." France growled at Vatican after she made a comment on his womanizing. She blinked at him. First of all, the only person that was allowed to call her a city-state and get away with it was America. And secondly, she had no idea what France was talking about now._

_"Care to elaborate, frog?" She retorted. Vatican could feel England's proud aura engulf the room with that one little comment. _

_"I'm just saying madamemousel; you should not be one to talk about teasing the members of the opposite gender when you do it yourself." France shrugged, smiling slyly._

_"Still, no idea what you're talking about." _

_"Are you really that obvious? Don't you see what you're doing to-"_

_"France, that's enough." America frowned at the blonde before turning to his right. "Sorry Vatican, France get's really defensive about his flirting." He explained. Vatican shrugged._

_"It's nothing."_

**'24. If you're listening to an iPod, he'll want to listen too.'**

_Vatican was walking down the halls of the meeting rooms to exit the building, listening to her iPod. Because of this fact, she couldn't hear anything else around her. After a minute, her left headphone was plucked out of her ear and she turned to glance at the sandy haired blonde. _

_"Welcome to the Black Parade... Nice." He smiled and commented. Vatican nodded in thanks at America, and the two of them spent the rest of the day walking around town, listening to songs on Vatican's iPod. Ever since, every time America saw her with an iPod, he would steal a headphone and they would walk around until it got dark outside._

**'25. He will talk to the person next to you and act like you aren't there.'**

_She couldn't get it. All day long, America had been talking over Vatican to China saying things as if she wasn't sitting next to him. Some examples of this were:_

_"Man, Vatican should've been here, this meeting's actually playing out well!"_

_"Vatican's missing out dude, we're all going to go get ice cream after this."_

_"I wonder why Vatican would miss such a great meeting..."_

_At first, China was just as confused as she was, but after a while, he went along with it cheerfully. It was only for that day, and she couldn't understand for the life of her what was going on..._

**'26. He says sorry for every little thing.'**

_"Sorry I took your napkin, Vatican!"_

_"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"_

_"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"_

_"I'm so sorry Vatican!"_

She couldn't really count all of the times he had needlessly apologized to her.

**'27. He will 'accidently' touch you.'**

Thinking about this one, sure America's bumped into her countless times before (All of which he would apologize for), but that doesn't mean he likes her, right?

**'28. He will walk really close to you.'**

Well, they were comfortable with each other, so neither of them minded the other invading their personal space that much. They tended to huddle next to each other when walking and talking in a conversation.

**'****29. If your shoulders or legs touch, he won't move them away.'**

Like Vatican said before, they were both comfortable with each other, so neither really noticed their shoulders or knees brushing. Actually, that's a lie. Vatican would immediately notice, and blush slightly, but neither of them moved away.

"Well, that's the end of the list." Vatican sighed, shrugging. "That was entertaining for a while, but...it can't be true. America couldn't like me the way I like him... We're just really close friends." Suddenly, there was banging on her front door. Vatican frowned in confusion. "Who could possibly be here in the middle of a snowstorm?" She asked herself, getting off the couch and over to her door, slightly self-conscious for only being in a tank top and some basketball shorts... Her house was very well insulated and warm, if you were wondering why she was so lightly dressed. Unlocking the door, she opened it to see a brown blur race past her and into her home. Vatican closed the door quickly, trying to keep as much cold air out as possible, when she faced the brown blur. The brown turned out to be the outside color of a familiar jacket. "America? What are you doing here? How did you get here in the snowstorm, anyway?" She asked curiously.

"I told you I was bored, didn't I? And you told me you were too, so it's only a hero's job to come save someone, no matter what their problem is. Besides, now we can be bored together! Although I don't think I could be bored when I'm with _the_ city-state." He smiled teasingly. She couldn't help but think about how sweet he was being, and then think about the list she was looking at a few moments ago, which made a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Thanks America." Vatican smiled warmly as America hung up his coat on the coat rack. After his jacket stayed in place, he turned around and hugged her like he normally would, which made her think of the list again.

"No problem Vatican. Anything for my damsel in distress." He murmured. Vatican's blush intensified.

"Wait a minute, you never told me how you got here..." She pointed out, getting out of his hug. He smirked at what she could only guess was her blush, but then became...dear god, nervous. Stupid list.

"Well, you see... I kind of..." He trailed off; hand scratching his head in what she knew to be a nervous fashion.

"You kind of what?" Vatican asked suspiciously.

"...Walked..." America muttered lowly.

"...You walked through a _snowstorm?"_

"...Yes?"

"Dear god, sit on the couch!" She commanded, running into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. While the water was heating up, Vatican ran to one of her closets and pulled out a thick blanket, coincidently enough the same one America covered her with when she had that horrible head and stomach ache, rushing over to the shivering American and draped it over him. She then ran back to the kitchen and finished making the hot chocolate, pouring it in two mugs and scurrying over to him in a hurry. He took the extended mug with a grateful look, swallowed a few long sips, and then frowned.

"Still cold." He muttered again. Vatican frowned worriedly. "Come here." He commanded lightly, opening his arms carefully not to spill his drink. Vatican rolled her eyes playfully but complied, crawling under the blanket with him and nuzzling into him, mindful of her own hot chocolate.

"Better?"

"You have no idea by how much."

He couldn't like her the way she liked him, right?

...Right?

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the end! I hope you guys liked these three short one-shots! I loved writing them! If I get any more ideas, I'll write them and put them on this, taking this off of 'Complete'. If yuo guys have any ideas you want to suggest, leave it in a review! ALSO, leave a review to tell me what you thought! I hoped you all enjoyed it! See ya soon!<strong>

**~Kioku7**


End file.
